


Любит - не любит

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and some love-telling using the camomile ), some years prior to Azanulbizar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По арту Vassao7 - http://6.firepic.org/6/thumbs/2015-06/13/p1ju04rkm4lr.png</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любит - не любит

— Торин, вставай, завтрак готов! То-рин! — четкие, звенящие — словно удары легкого ручника по заготовке — звуки безжалостно прорывались сквозь плотный кокон вязкого утреннего сна. 

Махал свидетель, иногда он жалел, что у Дис такой звонкий голос.

— Поднимайся, соня! — На кухне что-то ударилось об пол, с грохотом покатилось, раздались торопливые шаги, громко звякнула крышка. 

Торин, поморщившись, приоткрыл один глаз. Судя по косым лучам, падающим из узкого, прорубленного под самым потолком отверстия — жалкое подобие подгорных световодов — солнце стояло высоко, но это еще ничего не значило. Светало в это время года бессовестно рано: вчера, когда он возвращался из кузни, густое темное небо со стороны Эр... на востоке уже подернулось синевой, будто в красильный раствор влили воды.

Сегодня работы предстояло не меньше — отец с Фрерином должны были вернуться из Железных Холмов не раньше осени, а для заказов как раз самый сезон. 

— Иди быстрее, остынет все!

Торин со вздохом потянулся и рывком откинул одеяло. 

— Наконец-то! — Дис бухнула на стол чугунок, щедро наполнила миску доверху рассыпчатой, исходящей паром кашей и придвинула брату вместе с кружкой холодного кваса.

Торин благодарно кивнул ей и принялся за еду. Сама Дис то ли уже позавтракала, то ли собиралась позже, как управится с готовкой. Поставив котелок на огонь, она прихватила нож с миской и, упершись коленом в лавку, принялась резать картошку. 

— Мастер Ингви вчера мою работу похвалил, — не выдержав, похвасталась она. — Сказал, что в гравировке я его превзошла. Еще чернение освоить, и буду вам помогать. 

— Ты и так помогаешь. 

Это было правдой. С тех пор, как они с отцом обустроили кузницу, и к ним потянулись заказчики с окрестных селений, а то и проезжающие с тракта, Дис взяла на себя все домашние дела: стирала, готовила, убиралась и штопала одежду, продолжая при этом учиться работе с металлом. 

Ссыпав в кипящий бульон картошку, Дис пробежалась вдоль полок, отламывая по нескольку веток от подвешенных к балке пахучих пучков зелени, и, устроившись возле печки, принялась крошить их в похлебку, мурлыкая что-то себе под нос. Кажется, о том, как кто-то кого-то любит и целует. 

Торин фыркнул.

— Что за песня?

— Что? Ааа, — Дис рассмеялась. — Так, ерунда... Я вчера на речку ходила белье стирать, так там девицы с людской деревни на берегу собрались — праздник у них, что ли, какой был? — венки по воде пускали и на ромашках гадали. 

— На ромаш... — Торин удивленно застыл, не донеся ложку до рта. — На цветах?!

Нет, конечно, у них тоже не было редкостью перед важным делом узнать волю Махала, так на то и камни есть, особым образом обточенные, да с рунами, мастером нанесенными. А доверять свою судьбу цветам? Впрочем, с людей станется.

— И на что гадали?

— На суженого, что ж еще у девчонок за важность. — Усмехнувшись, Дис пропела, проворно обдирая со стебля длинные листики: — Любит — не любит, плюнет — поцелует, к сердцу прижмет — к Морготу пошлет, любит искренне — сомневается, ждет взаимности — насмехается... На чем лепестки закончатся, то и выпадет.

Торин хмыкнул. Все это напоминало описание обычной семейной жизни любой людской пары в течение одной недели. 

— Думаешь, в этом есть резон?

— Главное, что надежда есть. — Дис бросила в котелок последнюю горсть измельченных листьев и отряхнула руки. — Много ли влюбленной девице надо? 

Влюбленной... В голове у Торина щелкнуло, и он с подозрением уставился на сестру.

— И на кого это ты решила погадать, сестренка?

— На кого... что?! — Брови у Дис взлетели так высоко, что казалось, еще чуть-чуть и скроются под высокой прической. — Шутишь, братец? Мне-то оно к чему? 

Она улыбнулась и вдруг по-девчоночьи прыснула в кулак:

— Мотив уж больно привязчивый, как у двалиновых песенок. 

Торин не выдержал и рассмеялся вслед за сестрой. 

Давно, когда они еще перебирались в обход Лихолесья к Мглистым Горам, почти не делая остановок в течение дня, так что к вечеру ноги гудели и наливались свинцом, Двалин взял в привычку напевать — ну, как напевать, горланить уж скорее — все, что успел услышать за свою жизнь: от военных маршей до кабацких куплетов. А когда слова заканчивались, вдохновенно сочинял от себя. Как ни странно, шагать под этот аккомпанемент было и вправду легче, а сами песни на редкость прочно врезались в память, так что в следующий раз Двалину подпевала уже дюжина глоток.

Двалин... Он еще по весне нанялся охранником в людской караван, и Торин даже самому себе не признавался, что ждет не дождется его возвращения. Дело было не только в заказах, с которыми вдвоем управиться было куда проще. Ему отчаянно не хватало самого Двалина: тех самых дурацких песен, от которых губы невольно растягивались в улыбке, совместных тренировок по утрам, раскатистого хохота, которым Двалин встречал его шутки. Махал, да он даже по храпу его соскучился! Сколько раз в праздники семейство Фундина, засидевшись допоздна за кружкой эля, оставалось у них ночевать, и они с Двалином делили одну кровать на двоих. Наутро Дис жаловалась, что из-за их многоголосых рулад то и дело просыпалась в ужасе, представляя, что с гор сходит лавина. А вот ему самому рядом с другом не снилось, против обыкновения, ни обжигающее драконье пламя, ни рушащиеся своды, ни крики раненых. А снилось совсем другое: то, что не должно было — непривычное, будоражащее. То, из-за чего он торопился выбраться из постели, пока Двалин еще не проснулся...

— Ой!

Котелок громко зашипел, брызжа пеной из-под сползшей крышки. Дис кинулась к печи, подхватив со стола ложку, и торопливо начала мешать убегающую похлебку.

Вот именно, что «ой». Торин допил квас и поднялся из-за стола.

***

Дис оказалась права — нелепая песенка-гадание трепыхалась в голове всю дорогу до расположенной на отшибе кузницы, наполовину вделанной в скалу, как и большая часть их домов, за исключением пещер, облюбованных Трором и несколькими его соратниками: жизнь на поверхности их тяготила.

Даже в такт сиплому свисту мехов в памяти то и дело всплывало: «любит искренне — сомневается, ждет взаимности...» Подцепив клещами брусок для лезвия будущего ножа, Торин выругался — прицепится же — и с головой ушел в работу. 

К тому времени, как была готова половина заказанного набора инструментов, солнце давно уже перевалило через зенит, хотя здесь, в кузнице, царил все тот же звонкий, шипящий жар. Торин придирчиво осмотрел проушину остывшего топора, который предстояло заточить и насадить на рукоять. 

— Все один трудишься?

Торин поднял голову.

— Двалин! 

Торин отложил топор и, расплывшись в улыбке, шагнул навстречу другу, сталкиваясь с ним лбами. 

— Давно ты..? — Отстранившись, он окинул взглядом запыленную одежду и неотстегнутую перевязь.

— Только что, — кивнул, подтверждая его мысли Двалин. — Зашел к вам — Дис сказала, где тебя искать. Заодно вон, передать просила.

Он приподнял большую корзину, в которой Дис обычно приносила еду.

— Давай? А то я с утра не жрал.

Торин с сожалением мотнул головой.

— Надо закончить — заказчик к вечеру заявится. А ты ешь пока.

Хмыкнув, Двалин потянул через голову рубаху и прикинул по руке молоток.

— Как же я по этому соскучился!

Торин радостно оскалился, прикапывая в угли очередную заготовку.

На пару работа спорилась не в пример быстрее. Когда проезжий охотник пришел забирать заказ, они с Двалином уже устроились в углу за столом и уписывали присланную похлебку, отламывая куски от половины пышного ноздреватого каравая — наверняка Дис выпросила у старой Хильды, больше такой никто печь не умел.

Развесив инструменты, Двалин обтер рубахой потную шею.

— Может, на речку пойдем, окунемся?

Подумав, Торин кивнул.

***

День медленно клонился к закату, огромные валуны на берегу отбрасывали вытянувшиеся, густые тени. Скинув одежду на камень, Торин зашел сразу по пояс. По сравнению с прогревшимся за день парным воздухом вода в быстрой горной речке была ледяной. Торин поморщился и, припомнив утренний разговор с Дис, мысленно отвесил себе затрещину: не хватало еще, чтобы сестра в этой холодине руки студила! Как будто ему трудно несколько ведер натаскать и нагреть.

Наскоро ополоснув лицо и шею, он вылил пару пригоршней воды себе за спину, смывая пот, и повернулся к Двалину, который отфыркиваясь, натирал песком подмышки. Капли воды, собираясь, скатывались тонкими струйками, прочерчивая по коже блестящие дорожки. Мощные загорелые предплечья с выступающими светло-розовыми рубцами — на обратном пути караван напоролся на разбойничью шайку — отливали красным, как обожженная глина. Широкая спина, перевитая жгутами мускулов, была равномерно смуглой по сравнению с молочно-белым задом... 

Спохватившись, что уже с минуту неотрывно пялится на друга, Торин развернулся и нырнул, поплыв в другую сторону. От холода стучали зубы и сводило ноги. Торин рванулся к берегу, но течение сносило его вниз, и вместо пологого каменистого склона, где они заходили в воду, он наткнулся на заросли тальника с торчащими из земли подмытыми корнями с налипшей на них мокрой длинной травой и какими-то колючками. Он ухватился за ветки, подтянулся, продираясь сквозь мешанину листьев и стеблей. Волосы зацепились за корни, Торин дернул головой и зашипел от боли. Пришлось обломать пару сучьев и вырвать с корнем какую-то траву, прежде чем он смог, наконец, освободиться из ловушки. Когда он выбрался на берег, Двалин, успевший к тому времени одеться, сложился пополам от хохота.

— Ты как этот... в людских сказаниях... чудище речное!

Кинув на него хмурый взгляд, Торин молча натянул рубаху и штаны и попытался пригладить спутанные намертво волосы.

— Помочь? — Двалин вытянул из кармана гребень. 

Что ж, сам он все равно не справится.

— Учти, сбривать полбашки как ты, я не собираюсь.

Переживать не стоило. Двалин расчесывал каждую прядь неторопливыми выверенными движениями, аккуратно перехватив ее у корней. От нагревшихся за день валунов исходило ощутимое тепло. Между камнями у самых ног покачивал белоснежной головой крупный цветок. Ромашка. Торин бездумно потянул на себя тонкий стебель. «Любит — не любит...» Пальцы сами подцепляли мелкие лепестки один за другим то с одной, то с другой стороны, а глаза заглядывали вперед, норовя подсчитать, сколько еще осталось. «Плюнет — поцелует...» Глупость какая. «...к Морготу пошлет...» Особенно упрямая колючка за ухом никак не желала отцепляться от косы, несмотря на все усилия Двалина. «...ждет взаимности...» Торин невольно дернулся, когда пальцы случайно задели шею. 

— Сиди ровно, — буркнул Двалин.

Очередной круг гадания закончился, и Торин ухмыльнулся, глядя на оставшиеся семь лепестков. Можно подумать, он сомневался... Мерные движения гребня убаюкивали, и он блаженно зажмурился, откинув назад голову. 

Ветер мягко шелестел листвой, из травы разносился громкий стрекот цикад. Если не открывать глаз, можно было представить, что они дома, на юго-западном склоне Эребора, куда часто выбирались после тренировок. Под боком родная громада горы, чуть поодаль шумит Келдуин, и никаких ящеров в окрестности, кроме золотистых эреборских вертихвосток...

Торин улыбнулся. Когда-нибудь они туда вернутся. Обязательно.


End file.
